shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lost Dreams Chapter 1
"It was a nice dream", I told myself as I stared down into a clear lake. My head was throbbing and my body light. It had been so long. So long since my feet had touched solid ground and my mind was not jumbled. The last I remember was a battle. The details are now blurred by the words rang true as the day I first heard them. "We cast you out foul demon! Our of time! Out of our world, and in to the abyss! May yee never return!" Demon, that is what they called me in the past. I don't remember much about that time, but I do remember one thing. I was no demon, I was no monster. I was a man just like them, just like am now. However they saw me as a monster. They saw me as a demon and as a result I became a demon. Not physically of course, but mentally. Everyone was my enemy. Everyone was my opponent and everyone felt the bite of my blade. "Ahhggg", I shouted as I kicked the pool of water. Just thinking back then caused my head to hurt and throbbing to get worse. I had to break it. I had to break my thoughts. It was too painful, to long, so so long ago. I have no idea how much had passed, nor did truly care. I was just happy. Happy to be here, happy to breath, happy to feel. Whatever it was they did to me in the past it took it away. This ... sense, the ... very idea of being. It was gone and gone for a long time. Now it was back. I could be me. I could exist. Once again air filled my lungs and feeling my toes. I could feel my arms and my head. Best of all I can feel...! Wait, where is my sword. Where is my clothing? I stopped now. The throbbing was starting to pass and my senses kicking back in. However there was something wrong. My sword was gone and with it part of my soul. My clothing was gone and with it my dignity. "Where is my home!" I shouted to the sky. Every I knew was gone. My throne, my sword, and my very clothing. What in the world did they do to me. What did there magic do! Whey was I feeling so strange? Why are there so many questions?! Once again the throbbing had returned. It seemed connected to my past and the memories of it. There was so much I needed answered. Why was there so many questions and so few answers. "People",I spoke suddenly as i realized that there were none. There was a longing for people, which was rare for me. I remembered loneliness for most of my life, but now I just wanted to see somebody. Someone not me. The reflection did not do it. Think, think, I repeated to myself in my head over and over again. I began to prep my mind. I needed to call upon that power. The power to know or better yet the power to see. The power to see things as if I was there and watching them myself. Yes that power, one the powers that I had or still do have. I prey I still have that power. If I do not how can I predict them. How can I know how they feel. How they will react. How will I know about the poison they put in my cup or the water they tainted to simply kill me. I needed that power. I must have that power. I do, have that power! Taking a deep breath I began to call upon the power with my mind. All life around me began to appear. I could sense there emotion, there feelings, and there presence. It was almost as if was there staring at them, being with them, and feeling there minds. "People", I spoke aloud as I focus my power. There was so much life around me. The last I remembered of this place was a black desolate wasteland with no life but beyond me and the few people I allowed to live. Everything else was dead. Killed by the land. Killed by the sea, and killed by me. Suddenly I got a hit. There was a person, and only a person. Maybe there were people further out, but I stopped at the first. I only needed one. One person to talk too. One person to know. This was person was a mile away, so far, but yet so close. Between me and them was a jungle filled with creatures similar to the ones I remember, but much much smaller. this could however prove troublesome. Smaller creatures usually were more dangerous than there bigger cousins. "Found you", I spoke as I opened my eyes. I had decided, ant that is how it was going to be. I was going to go through the forest and anything in my way was going to knocked aside. I wanted to meet this person, not just see them. That is why I turned off my sight well the sight in my mind. I only felt them, only touched. If I saw them then that would ruin the urge and thus weaken the satisfaction of meeting them. Still the little bugs and bitters might be a problem. I needed to get rid of them. "Oh there was that power", I spoke aloud. Once again I took a deep breath. This one was as twice as long. I closed my eyes to focus on the natural energies that flowed through my body. "Concentrate", i spoke to myself as I drowned out everything. My find focused on everything. Everything that moved, everything that lived, and creature that could get in my way. "Now", I spoke as I opened my eyes and a great push radiated from my body. The pressure wave caused the wind to blow and the forest to rattle. All living things within a mile suddenly stopped and fell unconscious. "Success", I spoke as I dashed forward. With all of my strenght I kicked off the ground. The force from the kick shattered the earth. My body was lunched into the air like a arrow from a bow. This sensation, this feeling close to the actions of a bird, I knew. I knew it well. It was something I would do regularly or at least use too. Every sense I came to myself I felt as if Was not here, not on the world, or anywhere for that matter. My body would remember sensations, but it will tell me that it had been awhile since I felt them, but I can not remember when I felt them. It was always a blur. A distant memory. What happen to me? Why was I like this. Thoughs filled my head and addled my mind. Before I knew it I sense danger. My pwoer, the one that allowed me to see, it told me. It told me of the danger that was ahead. The animals my have been silenced, but the objects still remained. In my path there was a tree, old, strong, and if I hit it I just might be broken. Speed was a useful ally, but it was also a danger. One wrong collison and I would be through. I needed to dodge the tree, but I could not move in the air. I could never move in the air. That is why this sensation was pleasant, but also so rare. I use to do it in the past but not often. Trees were always a minus and would undobutedly stand in my way. Now I remember why there were no treas in my memories. I burned them all to the ground in the past. Who were they to stand in my way, but no there were here and I was on a direct collison corse with one. "I guess it is time to use that, I prey that it sill works. " Once again I called upon the powers that be. This time I would use the final one, the third power, the power of strengty. Suddenly my body blacken and my skin grew hard. I shined almost like statue made of onix. With great fury and force I slammed into the tree. My body shatturing the wood. The force sent splinters flying everywhere as the tall and old husk came crumbling down. "That is what you get for standing in my way", I spoke as my feet touched the ground. The stupid tree had killed my momentume. Now I was going to have to jump again. Once again I threw myself into the air and once more another foolsih Tree blocked my path. At one point I contemplated jumping from tree to tree instead of bursting through them, but for some strange reason a image of a cat boy in a orange jumpsuit came to my mind. "No I will just keep breaking them", I spoke to myself as I continued on my journey. It did not take me long to reach my destination. After the first few tree's I decided that it would be better to add some more force. Instead of simply breaking through one tree, I now broke through three. It shorten the journey greatly as I was able to reach my destination within five minutes. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodle WIP Category:LordNoodleXIV Story Category:Stories Category:Story